Anna In Wonderland
by Heartsofhopeandlight
Summary: A re-telling of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland; but in a whole different way. Follow Anna as she escapes into the world of Wonderland where she has to save the world from the Evil Fox Spirit and his Jabberwocky. Anna x Oc (Other pairings inside)


Anna in Wonderland

Warnings: Yaoi, Re-telling of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland (in a whole different way), OC's.

Pairings: Mikoto x Reishi, Izumo x Seri, Saruhiko x Misaki, Yashiro x Kuroh, Yo x Masaomi, Thin! Rikio x Tatara, Saburota x Shohei, Kousuke x Eric, Young! Daikaku x Adolf, Miwa x Claudia, Anna x Ren(OC)

Chapter 1: Welcome to Wonderland

Anna Kushina was not your ordinary little girl; she's an orphan living with her evil aunt, Honami. "Anna, you little brat, come back!" she heard Honami scream after she had run away. She kept running and running until she got tired and rested on one big rock she found. "It's late, it's late!" she heard mumbling behind her, she curiously looked behind her, a blonde man with bunny ears was staring at her, smiling but looking a little annoyed, "Well, come on Anna, we need to go, you're going to be late," he said as he extended his hand to her; Anna didn't know what was happening but grabbed his hand anyway. The man smiled and began to be engulfed by flames; "What's happening?" Anna cried, trying to loosen the bunny-man's grip; to no avail, she just screamed as the fire also engulfed her.

Anna woke up, she was in a room; was it all a dream? She began to move around, "Everything seems bigger, how can I get out of here?" she asked to no one in particular. She saw a box with a note attached to it, 'Eat me :)', "Oh well, this is a dream," she told herself, opened the box and took a bite out of the cake. "I wonder what this is…" Anna thought to herself. She felt something weird and she coughed. Her body was growing…literally. She felt her head reach the ceiling. "Ow." She moaned as she hit light bulb. She looked around and saw doors, she tried opening one of them but all of them were locked; she saw a key on the table at the center of the room; she tried using it on the doors but to no avail, none opened. That was, until she tried one small door, the locked clicked; the only problem was how she would fit. She groaned and put the key back on the table and saw a bottle that said, 'Drink me :)' She drank the contents and shrunk. She escaped through the door she didn't bother to close.

Once outside, she began wandering through her weird dreamland; it reminded her of her late father's stories, a place called Wonderland.

She was shocked out of her reverie when she encountered 2 boys who were bickering. "I told you we should've gone the other way, why'd you have to follow the beautiful flower?" the one with glasses asked, "The flower was very seductive, I couldn't help it," the other one argued back. "Well thanks to your stupid hormones, we're lost!" he shouted again, "Um, excuse me…" Anna spoke out; the two stopped arguing and looked at the little girl in front of them. "Where is this place?" she continued, "Well, in all honesty, thanks to this guy," he pointed to the other guy, "We have no idea." He finished. Anna frowned, "But you can come with us, we're on our way to Homra, where the Red King lives," the other one said. Anna smiled, "I'm Anna, who are you?" she asked. "I'm Y o," said the one who had brown hair, "I'm Masaomi," said the one with glasses. Anna nodded and held both their hands as they walked.

Homra,

"King Mikoto, the Blue King is here and requests an audience with you," Tatara, Mikoto's ever-loyal adviser told him. The red king nodded as an approval, "Send him in," he asked. Tatara nodded and opened the door to reveal a blue-haired, bespectacled man. "What's wrong Reishi, you don't usually talk to me," Mikoto said, highly amused by what was happening. "The other kings told me to get you, they say it's important." The Blue King said straight to the point. "Ah, no wonder," Mikoto said as he stood up from his throne. Mikoto smiled and went near Reishi, he kissed him on the lips, "I'll be out in a minute," he said and left Reishi in the throne room; "Idiot," Reishi whispered but smiled.

With Anna,

"So, where are we going again?" Anna asked the two men beside her, "We're going to Homra, the kingdom of the Red King," Masaomi answered. Anna nodded and kept quiet again. They heard a roar, they stopped, "What was that?" Anna asked, frightened. "Let's keep walking shall we?" Yo said and began to pull both Anna and Masaomi with him. A roar was heard again, "What is that!" Anna seemed impatient now, and there it was, the biggest bird she'd ever seen in her life, "Oh oh, Izumo-san is gonna kill us," Masaomi said, Anna was confused, "Who's Izumo?" she asked, "Anna, run, now!" Yo said, Anna had no choice but to run to the forest, she saw Yo and Masaomi get picked up by the big bird and can't help but be grateful for their sacrifice for her. She kept on running until she got lost and all she saw was smoke. "What's happening here?"

With Masaomi and Yo,

They were put down at the garden of Homra, in front of someone they knew all too well, "Where have you boys been?" they heard, they gulped and slowly looked up into the face of a blonde demon, "Izumo-san!" they chorused. "Well, hello there, I've been gone for 3 hours and you guys run away?" his smile was laced with venom. "Uh oh…" the two looked at each other then back to the blonde demon.

King's Meeting,

Everyone was seated.

The Silver King, Adolf, The Gold King, Daikaku, The Red King, Mikoto, The Blue King, Reishi, The Green King, Mido, The Yellow King, Kii and The Colorless King, Miwa.

"Thank you all for coming to the meeting," Adolf, the most cheerful king welcomed. They all nodded in return, "We're having this meeting on account of the intrusion of a non-Wonderland –er," Daikaku said. Murmurs were heard, "And also, the Jabberwocky has escaped its prison after all 200 years that the past kings have sealed him in the Mountain of Despair." Adolf added frowning. "The dragon has escaped?" Reishi asked a little shaken by the news; everyone knew the Jabberwocky is the most ferocious, frightening, lethal and evil being in Wonderland, right next to its owner, Fox. "Yes, and we believe that Fox is planning something and it may have something to do with our little visitor," Miwa said. The younger kings looked at each other worriedly, "So, let's get this straight, you want us to find this 'visitor' of ours and then what?" Mikoto asked bored. "We need to get her back to her realm, but as we speak the only realm in this world is closing and we only have 10 days till it closes," Adolf said sadly. "10 days to find this little girl?" Mido said not believing what he heard, Daikaku nodded, "10 days to stop the Jabberwocky and Fox from destroying Wonderland,", "We understand," everyone looked over to Kii who was the youngest. Adolf smiled at him. "All right, it's settled then. Meeting adjourned," he said.

With Anna,

She coughed because of all the smoke that was emitted from the place she got to. "Who's there?" she heard. She got scared again, "It's me… Anna," she stuttered out, "Anna, you say?" the smoke cleared and she saw a man, with a smoke in his hand, "Who are you?" Anna asked back, "I'm Himori," he answered quite bluntly, "And who is Himori?" Anna said, 'This dream's getting weirder and weirder," Anna thought. "You will encounter many strange people and you must escape Wonderland," Himori said. "Strange…Escape…Wonderland…What are you talking about?" she asked, "You will soon understand, but for now, you must find the cat and she will show you where you need to go," he said and then disappeared in another puff of smoke. "A cat," Anna asked herself. She kept walking and walking until she got tired and sat down on the ground, "I wanna go home," she quietly sobbed, "Aww, there's a little girl," she heard a girl's voice purr, "Could this be the cat?" she asked herself and quickly sat up, she didn't see anything. She looked around for any trace of a cat, she found none. She was about to stand when a pink-haired girl appeared before her, "Are you looking for Meow!" she squealed, Anna was shocked and fell on her butt, "A-are you the cat?" she asked, "Hmmm, yes, I' m a cat, my name's Neko!" she said loudly. "A man… named Himori told me you'd show me where I need to go," she said, Neko put her finger on her lips as if thinking about what she just heard, "Himori… ah! You need to go see Shiro!" she said and grabbed Anna's hand.

And that's just the start of Anna's journey in Wonderland.

That's it! The first chapter of Anna in Wonderland… -_- Yeah I know, I should upload Deserve Chapter 2, but I couldn't help it. And yes, I will still continue Deserve. Just wait okay~!

Heartsofhopeandlight log out!

And btw, I have nothing against Chubby! Rikio, just thought he would fit more if he was thin... wait, fit together with Tatara!


End file.
